1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera mounting structure, a camera mounting method, and an exterior panel component of a vehicle for mounting an on-vehicle camera on the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an on-vehicle camera has been mounted on a vehicle for various applications such as a dead angle sensor, a back monitor and so forth.
In a related art on-vehicle camera, a camera body (module part including an imaging element) of the on-vehicle camera is generally attached and fixed to a structural component of a vehicle body or an exterior component of the vehicle by a fastener such as screws through a mounting member supporting the camera body (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-216976, Patent Documents 1, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-178441, Patent Document 2, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-69276, Patent Document 3).